A Truce
by LadyMakoto5
Summary: Motoki and Minako decide the arguing between Usagi and Mamoru needs to stop. However, it's been two days since they left Usagi at Mamoru's apt. and Motoki hasn't seen either one since.


Don't own the awesomeness that is Sailor Moon.

* * *

Motoki sighed as he waited for Mamoru to answer the door. He was very curious to find out how Usagi's visit went. He and Minako convinced her to go to his apt and apologize to Mamoru. They hoped it would bring their arguments to an end or at least temporarily. They had made sure Usagi was there by escorting her to the apartment, but didn't wait since they didn't know how long she'd be there.

Usagi protested apologizing to that baka; however, she conceded and agreed that apologizing first would make her the bigger person. Although, it may or may not have been his offering her free milkshakes for the week that had done her in. That was two days ago and he hadn't seen Mamoru. According to Minako, Usagi said it went fine, but she felt as if she was hiding something. Minako swore she would find out what it was.

If all went well, then why hadn't he seen his friend in two days? Motoki thought maybe Mamoru was sulking about coming to peaceful terms with Usagi. That was another thing, if all went well, then why hadn't Usagi claimed her free milkshakes? He hadn't seen her either. He was brought out of his thoughts when Mamoru finally opened the door.

"What the hell happened to your eye?"

Mamoru briefly considered using the line _"You should have seen the other guy."_ The truth was though, it wasn't a guy at all. It was a woman, no, a teen. A blue eyed blonde teenager barely five feet tall. So, he decided to go with the truth because eventually it will come out. Well, he'd tell most of what happened. There was one tiny detail he would never tell. The only way anyone would know is if Usagi told people and he doubted she would. After letting Motoki in and locking the door, he said

"I got it playing solitaire."

Motoki faced him, shocked. Solitaire? That couldn't be right. Surely he misheard. Motoki shook his head "I'm serious. How did you get that black eye?" Mamoru sighed "I am serious. I got it playing a game of solitaire." He sat down in his chair and Motoki sat on the couch. Motoki leaned forward "How does solitaire become violent?"

Mamoru looked at him almost expressionless, but there was a hint of anger "It's Usagi. Everything becomes violent."

* * *

Usagi bit her lip as Minako asked again "What happened?" She shrugged "Nothing really." Minako sighed "Motoki is going over there to find out why Mamoru hasn't been seen in two days. Obviously something happened. I'd rather hear it from you than from Motoki." Usagi slumped in her chair, mumbling "ImayhavehithiminthefacebutitwasanaccidentandI' 'tmeantodoit. Butwewereplayingsolitaireanditjusthappened."

Minako, being fluent in Usagi lightning mumble speak, knew exactly what she had said. "He got hit in the face while playing solitaire?" Usagi nodded and Minako shook her head trying not to laugh. "Please explain and tell me everything."

FLASHBACK

Usagi glared at the elevator as Minako pushed the button for the lobby. Motoki shouted a reminder of a week of free milkshakes just as the doors closed. She considered taking the stairs to the roof and staying up there for awhile. It's wasn't as if they'd know. Oh, but they would. Eventually, they'd probably mention this to Mamoru and he'd say he didn't see her. Of course the jerk would probably say that anyway even if they did talk. Maybe she could say he didn't answer. Deciding that's what she'd do, she turned to go to the stairwell, but came face to face with Mamoru whom just came out of his apartment.

"What are you doing here, Odango Atama?" She glared "I could ask you the same thing." He crossed his arms "I live here." Huffing she said "I know, I..." Mamoru said "You're here because of Motoki?" She blinked and he continued "He told me to not go anywhere. I figured he was up to something. I thought I heard his voice." Usagi nodded "He and Minako just left. They want me to apologize for my behavior toward you and want us to stop arguing." Mamoru eyed her suspiciously "Well, are you going to apologize?" She glared and stomped her foot, pointing her finger at him "And what about you? Aren't you going to apologize for the way you treat me?" He nonchalantly shrugged "Why should I? I'm not sorry. However, I think I know of a way to get Motoki and your friends off our backs." Usagi crossed her arms "How?" He shook his head "Inside. I don't want to risk them hearing in case they didn't actually leave."

Usagi followed him into his apartment "Ok, now how are we going to get them to leave us alone?" Mamoru said "We pretend to get along. We're not apologizing to each other or becoming friends. But they don't have to know that." Usagi grinned "I like it. What do I do?" He went to the kitchen with her behind him. He grabbed a bottle of water and offered her one. She refused. He closed the refrigerator door "Pretending to get along means we can't make comments to each other when they're around." She perked up "Ha! You can't make fun of my hair!"

He said "And you can't make fun of my green jacket." Usagi narrowed her eyes. Mamoru took a sip of water, leaning against the counter "However, that's when they're around. When Motoki and your friends aren't around, all bets are off." He smirked and took another sip of water. Usagi said "Well, since that is settled, I will go." He quickly stepped between her and the door. "Do you really think they'll believe we came to a peaceful agreement in such a short amount of time?" She sighed "No. So what am I supposed to do? Just sit here? How long am I supposed to be here?"

Mamoru said "Think of it as practice. It won't be easy not making fun of you." She nodded "What do you suggest I do?" He shrugged "Our encounters aren't usually more than 15 minutes so since we only get to practice once… let's try to get along for the next thirty minutes." Usagi said "Fine, but I need something to do." He nodded "I've got a deck of cards. We can take turns playing solitaire." She nodded and he disappeared down the hallway.

After a few rounds of solitaire, Usagi found herself enjoying being there. She enjoyed not arguing with him, but their fights were the only interaction they had. She wondered if they would interact at all if they didn't argue.

Usagi felt the vibration of her communicator. Excusing herself to the bathroom, she left Mamoru to his game of solitaire. Locking the door, she answered her communicator and Rei's voice boomed "Where are you?" Usagi quickly shushed her "Minako didn't tell you?" Rei shook her head and Usagi said "Ask her. Give me a few minutes to make an exit and I'll contact you for the location." Rei said "Hurry. We need you."

The call ended and Mamoru's voice startled her. "Are you okay?" Without thinking, she stuffed the communicator in her bra. Turning around she screeched "I locked the door! Did you pick the lock? You pervert!" Mamoru shook his head "It is still locked. You didn't close it all the way and I was able to push it open." Usagi sighed, relieved he hadn't picked the lock, but tensed when he asked "Who were you talking to?" Shaking her head she said "No one. I was practicing insults for when I can send them your way." He nodded "That's not a bad idea to excuse yourself to the bathroom if the urge to insult me hits." He left and she sighed. That was close.

She left the bathroom and looked at his game of solitaire. He said "I'm almost finished." Usagi said "Actually, I was thinking of leaving. If I stay too long, they might think we killed each other." He chuckled "True." She took her time getting her purse. Her heart fluttered remembering the concern in his voice when he asked if she was okay. She glanced at him. His eyes were focused on the cards, but when he looked at her, they drew her in. She threw insults at him because it was the only way she knew how to keep his attention. Well, and that he throws the insults first. Standing next to him, she leaned to point out a move he could make.

Suddenly, the communicator went off again. She quickly blurted out "I've got to go. Bye, See ya later." However, in her rush to leave, she tripped and took him with her to the floor. Usagi ended up sprawled out on top of Mamoru. She was mortified at what was where, and was in pain. Stupid communicator. Which by the way, was still vibrating. If he didn't notice before, he definitely noticed now. She sat up, wincing at the pain. He clutched his face and muttering something about cell phones. Only it wasn't her cell phone that had done the damage.

For a moment, they made eye contact. His eye that wasn't covered had widened. He knew. He knew exactly what had hit him. Usagi apologized and ran out of there.

END FLASHBACK

Usagi said "And that is what happened." Minako shook her head "Only you would turn solitaire into something dangerous that would give someone a black eye." Usagi paled "What?" Minako held up her phone "Motoki just texted me. Mamoru has a black eye." Usagi wanted to disappear. Only this would happen to her. Minako said "You don't have to be embarrassed. It was an accident. So what if he mistook your communicator for... a cell... phone…."

Usagi slowly nodded as it sunk in for Minako. Her eyes widened and she gasped "You gave him a black eye with your boob?" Usagi covered her face with her hands muttering a yes. She wasn't sure if her fake truce with him was still on. How can she even face him? This was so not worth the free milkshakes she had been offered.


End file.
